marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 2 6
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Rating = T+ | OriginalPrice = $2.99 | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Tony Moore | CoverArtist2 = John Rauch | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | CCO = Joe Quesada | Quotation = Aaron wants this thing alive --''' awful easy word to say. | Speaker = Flash Thompson | StoryTitle1 = Spider-Island Part 1 | Writer1_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler1_1 = Tom Fowler | Inker1_1 = Tom Fowler | Colourist1_1 = John Rauch | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Stephen Wacker | Editor1_2 = Thomas Brennan | Synopsis1 = General Dodge briefs Flash on his mission in a helicopter over Manhattan. Flash is told that people have been infected with spider powers and they are being quarantined; however, Spider-King, a giant spider-beast is trying to break out. Dodge believes it holds the answers to what they are dealing with and wants Flash to bring it in alive. Katherine tells Flash that Betty Brant is calling his cellphone. Betty, in the hospital with his father, asks him where he is. He lies and tells her he’s trapped in the subway because of the all the chaos. She asks him to hurry because things aren’t looking good. On the George Washington Bridge, Gravity fights against Spider-King. Venom arrives and fights the spider-beast but is having trouble focusing on the mission. He decides that after this mission he’s done being Venom. He spots Gravity and throws him in the air. Spider-King approaches him and threatens to kill him if he doesn’t step aside. Gravity falls down on the spider-beast and knocks him out. Back at Project Rebirth Headquarters, Spider-King is being contained in the same room as the Venom symbiote. Lieutenant Aaron McKenzie is studying it Spider-King’s blood. Unexpectedly, it coughs up thousands of tiny spiders and they realize that it was sent out of the city to spread the virus. It breaks out of its containment chamber forces them out of the room, leaving the symbiote locked in. Aaron rushed them to his lab but before they can get there General Dodge asks where Sampson, his dog, is. Spider-King breaks out of the room and Aaron pushes General Dodge in, who knocks his head against a coffee mug and losses consciousness. They manage to seal themselves in Aaron’s lab before Spider-King reaches them. Before Sampson is bit by the spiders, the symbiote comes up from behind him. Aaron hands Flash a shotgun loaded with zinc oxide designed to melt through five feet of steel in hopes of stopping Spider-King. Knowing it won’t be able to stop the spiders, Flash decides to activate the fail-safe, a sonic-napalm sprinkler system, which was put in place in case the symbiote broke free. Aaron tells him that the control panel is located down the hall. Just then, Spider-King breaks through the door and knocks Flash and Katherine to the floor. Before it can kill him, Sampson, now possessed by the symbiote attacks it. While Flash, now wearing the symbiote, fights off Spider-King, Katherine worries about the napalm sprinkler system but Aaron tell her that he already disabled the one in his lab; meanwhile, he investigates Spider-King’s blood samples and discovers that it is Captain America. He reaches the end of the hall and activates the napalm sprinkler system but brings down the wall to provide cover. They both survive the explosion. Later, General Dodge orders Flash to take Spider-King’s form using the symbiote and infiltrate the enemy’s headquarters; meanwhile, Betty calls Flash from the hospital and leaves a message again asking him to be there. | Appearing1 = '''Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** *** *** ** *** ** Numerous unnamed soldiers * ** ** * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed Homo arachnus * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * * * Lionel Richie * Charlotte A. Cavatica * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******* ****** ******* ****** ***** **** ***** * Items: * * * * ''Hello'' * | Solicit = SPIDER-ISLAND TIE-IN! Flash Thompson is dropped into Ground Zero of the Infestation – but will he lose control of his emotions (and the Venom Symbiote) when his own father lies dying in the hospital? Tom Fowler (AGE OF HEROES) joins Rick Remender (X-FORCE) for part one of Venom's foray into Spider-Manhattan! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}